This application requests continuation of funding for the Cancer Center Support Grant of the University of Chicago Cancer Research Center (UCCRC), now in its eighteenth year of operation. The overall goals of the UCCRC are: (1) to stimulate and support collaborative, interdisciplinary laboratory research in cancer; (2) to advance discoveries and new treatment strategies from the laboratory to clinical application; (3) to apply modern techniques of molecular biology, genetics and cytogenetics to the study of human tumors; (4) to conduct multidisciplinary clinical treatment programs for patients with cancer; (5) to provide education and training in cancer research for basic scientists, clinical investigators and health care professionals at all levels of training; and (6) to provide access to clinical trials to community oncologists and minority populations via a network of affiliated hospitals.